Over Your Shoulder
by hanzai no shippitsu
Summary: FoMT::Won turns the night sour with questions, and Zack gets angry because he doesn't know the answer.::Zack/Won::SLASH/YAOI::M for mature content!::


A/N:Two guys. One house. One bed. Couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing how people didn't ask questions. It was amazing how people could assume the wrong thing completely and be convinced it was right. A house with two people and one bed? Well, one must sleep on the floor, or there was a trundle bed under the visible bed, or another room. There was no way the two men in the house with the one bed shared it. There was no way such different people could be involved that way.

Won sat braiding his hair back. He was sitting on his counter, back straight, head tilted as he pulled the braid over his shoulder to tie it off. It was a practiced gesture he did twice every day before he went to bed and after he got up. His wispy black hair tangled horribly if it was left down, and he was meticulous about keeping it braided back.

Zack sat watching, his eyes watching Won's thin fingers work. He was used to Won's braiding, and he could still see the other man's fingers moving if he closed his eyes. Zack was used to many things about Won. He knew the man's odd quirks. Some of those quirks rankled Zack, but others made him laugh or shake his head. Those laughed at quirks were almost endearing.

Zack's favorite quirk of Won's was is cleanliness. The man was always cleaning something, be it himself or the things around him. He bathed daily, most of the time, and kept his hair and mustache neatly in place. He was always straightening things on and behind his counter. He always made and remade the bed at least twice, and when no one was in the house browsing through Won's wares the man was tidying up Zack's house. He even organized the items Zack brought back to his house to ship.

Won hopped off his counter and straightened the items on display. Zack grinned to himself, and Won turned and caught the grin. He frowned. He knew what Zack was smiling about. Won took his cleaning and tidying seriously and didn't think it was funny in the least. Zack still couldn't help grinning about it.

"Are you sure that seed bag is centered?" Zack asked, trying to sound serious. Won had adjusted the bag five times. Won half turned to look at the bag before snapping back forward and giving Zack a scowl and a glare.

"Ha ha, you're humor is cutting," Won replied with bitterness. He wasn't as put out as he acted. Zack was used to this too; he was used to a lot of things about Won.

"You're not going to arrange my eggplants by size and color again, are you?" Zack asked, and this time he was serious. Won had done such things before.

"You should take more care to see that your wares are tastefully displayed, and you'll sell more for a higher price," Won replied loftily. He gave something on his desk a discreet flick. Zack smiled and almost laughed. He stood up and Won looked at him. Won, gleaming black head bare, was shorter than Zack, but Won managed to look up at the other man without looking the least bit submissive.

"As you do, I suppose?" Zack pressed as he stepped in close to Won. Won had to lean his head back now, and his lips quirked.

"I am an expert in such things." Won didn't step back to make speaking easier. He didn't move. He shifted his head to the right a little. He knew what was coming.

Zack leaned down a little, and placed his large, calloused hand on Won's cheek. He leaned down and pressed his chapped, rough lips on Won's, feeling the gentle tickle on Won's mustache against his skin. The response was immediate. Won's mouth his softer lips opened the barest bit, and his tongue darted out to taste Zack's lips. Zack opened his mouth and pressed his tongue into the other's mouth.

Zack's hand trailed down to the back of Won's neck, and Won pulled Zack close to him with a hand knotted in Zack's shirt. Won pressed his tongue briefly against Zack's tongue, tasting, touching, and inviting all in one small motion. Won's mouth tasted like mint, as it always did. Won pressed his teeth against Zack's tongue before closing his lips and sucking on the end of Zack's tongue.

Zack rubbed his fingers into the supple skin of Won's neck, encouraging the contact and giving his hand something to do. His other hand was pressing Won's body against his. There was fire between them.

Won let go of Zack's tongue, and Zack moved. He picked Won up with the intent to set him on the counter. Won's thighs tightened around Zack's hips, and he suddenly threw his weight against Zack.

"Not on my counter! I just got it set up for tomorrow," Won hissed. He glared up at Zack, but his flushed cheeks and wide pupils took and heat out of the glare. Zack shrugged a little and, with a few strides, moved them to the bed. Won flopped gently down on it, and Zack pressed him down into the mattress with an aggressive kiss that was more teeth than tongue.

Won took it with a little whimpering moan. Zack was propped up on his elbows, his hips pressing Won's down into the mattress and his legs tangles up with Won's. He could feel Won's erection pressed almost against his, and it was a great act of will not to thrust down with his hips. He pulled back from Won's lips for a moment and the man under him spoke.

"You smell like sweat a and dirt." Won was breathing a little fast. His lips were red and almost bruised.

"There's no point of bathing when I'm just going to get sweaty again," Zack explained. He nuzzled Won's pale neck, and tasted the man's pounding pulse with his tongue. Won shuddered as Zack nipped the pounding artery in his neck.

Zack held himself up with one arm as he expertly pulled the claps of Won's voluminous yellow coat open. The first time Zack had seen Won he had expected to find a rather portly man under the yellow coat, but Won wasn't. He was thin, skinny in a way some people were naturally. He didn't have much muscle on him at all, a huge difference from Zack, who was muscled all over from his work.

Zack sat back as Won wriggled out of his coat and the thin black shirt underneath. Zack took the time to remove his own shirt. Won leaned forward, and despite his protests of Zack smelling of dirt and sweat, kissed the other man's chest. He planted several kissed there before Zack pushed him back and kissed his lips again.

The great yellow coat slipped off to the floor, clattering as it went. Won sat up, rolling his hips up into Zack, who groaned. Won had his head titled and a wicked little grin on his face. Sometimes Zack hated that grin, and other times he loved it. This was one of those times he loved it. Won dragged himself out from under Zack, his pants sliding down past his hips. It was the beginning of the end now.

Within the next minutes Won was completely divested off all his clothes, as was Zack. It was like rolling a stone down hill–it started out slow but the farther it went the faster it went. Zack couldn't remember ever not finishing in a frenzied rush of hands, skin, and lips. It was just the way they were, and probably the way they would always be.

Won almost whined as Zack's slick fingers brushed against his entrance. He _did_ whine when Zack's finger's slipped inside him. Won leaned his head back against the bed, his mouth open a little. His breathing was coming in gasps. Anticipation seemed to be in every line of his body–his curve of his neck, his fingers twisted up in the sheets, the bend of his knee. Zack paused as he always did before thrusting in. He always had a vague fear of _hurting_ Won. He was so much larger than Won, who seemed tiny and fragile naked and sprawled across the bed as he was. Won sent Zack a glare, and Zack thrust in.

There wasn't any coherent thought. Won was hot, tight, wonderful, and Zack could only think of that as he thrust in and out in a rhythm he knew all to well. Won's small gasps and moans seemed to compliment Zack own rougher, deeper noises. The bed squeaked, and had anyone been close to the house they certainly would have heard something strange, but no one came out onto the beach this late at night. Maybe in the summer, but this was fall, and no one was out there.

It finished in a rush, like the rock that had been rolling down a hill smashing into something and shattering, Won fell limp against the bed, loose hair almost smeared across his face. His eyes were closed, and he was gasping gently. Zack leaned against the wall beside the bed, and closed his eyes as well. He wallowed in the pleasant after glow, and almost smiled at the feeling. He knew in a moment Won would sit up and demand they both bath and the sheets be changed before any sleeping was done.

Won stirred and bumped into Zack. Zack opened his eyes and saw Won was frowning a little. He opened his bruised mouth to speak, but the words were not what Zack had expected: "When you fuck me like that I can see Lilia picture over your shoulder. Do you do that to remind me I'm just a replacement for her?" Won asked with a hollow bitterness.

Zack felt like he'd been hit. He couldn't form any words, and Won's words made him _furious_. Half of him wanted to reach over and _hurt_ Won. Instead Zack got up and jerked on his pants before leaving the house with an air of subdued fury. If he stayed he would hurt Won, and he really didn't want to do that.

Zack didn't know how long he was outside only that his feet had time to get numb. He sat on the pier and dangled his feet into the dark ocean water, listening to the waves. Waves were calming, but Zack had a hard time being anything like calm. He kept knotting his hands into fists and relaxing them. He couldn't get the bitter words out of his head. Was he made because those words were true or because those words were wrong?

When Zack finally went back inside his was shuffling clumsily due to his numb feet. He moved gingerly to the door of his house and opened in. He paused in the door way, feeling like an intruder in his own house. The house was dark, but Zack could just make out Won on the bed. His yellow coat was folded neatly and placed on the kitchen counter. He had his back to the door.

Zack finally closed the door and walked across the room. His footsteps creaked on the floorboard, and he stumbled once. Won knew he was coming, but he didn't move. He kept pretending to sleep. Zack paused again in front of the bed and looked down. He could just see the outline of Won curled under the blanket, his black braid curled behind like a cat's tail. Maybe that was what Won was–a cat. He had a tail and whiskers, and his moods were mercurial enough for him to be feline sometimes...

Zack gently lowered himself onto his bed, still feeling out of place. It was amazing how Won could make Zack feel so awkward in his own home. Zack slipped his chilled feet under the blanket and slide up behind Won. He pressed his chest up against Won's back and noted the sheets were clean and Won's hair was wet.

"You're not a replacement," Zack whispered above Won's ear. Won was silent for a while, and Zack wondered if he really was asleep.

"Then what am I?" Won asked, his voice awake and still bitter tinged.

Zack was silent. He pulled Won closer to him and rested his cheek against the wet hair. "You're Won." Zack felt Won's body twitch in what might have been a laugh, but the man made no noise. He could have asked Zack to take the picture down, make a physical display of his claim Won wasn't a replacement. He could, but he didn't. Zack didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

Won didn't know if he was a coward or simply didn't care anymore.


End file.
